DC
by Lets.Write8
Summary: America's little sister has never met the other countries, only Canada and England. So when America finally takes her to one of his meetings she would of never guest that she would be meeting the man she would love forever. The only problem is no one likes him, especially her big brother America. RussiaXoc
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't really fair that she had to stay home all the time and her big brother got to go places and to different countries. The only one she ever met was England and her other big brother Canada. Yea, sure, America told her about the other countries and what they where like but that didn't work for her. She wanted to go out and actually meet them and talk to them her self, hell she might even make new friends. But right now she sat at home on the couch with the two cats and Tony. The first cat was a golden yellow color with patch of brown fluffy fur going around its neck. The cat itself was big and fluffy, and oddly yet it wore glasses, the cat was called usa. Right next to said cat was a slightly smaller one, the fur was a different color thought this cat had brown fur. A patch of white ran across one eye almost like a scar and another on the left side of her leg. This cat was equally as fluffy, the cat was named after one of the states in the country, her name was Chicago.  
Reaching over she ran her hand throw the cats fur earning a loud and pleased purr from her. A small smile creeped up her face, she turned her head and locked eyes with Tony who was on her left. Shrugging she turned back to the TV, one of her favorite shows was on even though she's to old for cartoons she watched them anyway. Her favorite, which she is watching right now, was Adventure Time. Who she is you ask? Well to other counties, when America talks about her, is D.C his little sister and representative of the capital. But she hated being called that, she always had everyone who met her call her by her human name. Her real name was Aaron Jones, younger sister of both America and Canada, to her Britain was her dad. No matter how many times he told her not to call him dad she did it anyway, he had raised them. A father is not who help made you its who raised you, and thats what he did even thought he didn't do to good of a job being there for them. Even though he wasn't she still loved him and would always and forever call him her daddy.  
Her hair reached down to her bottom of her knees, and bangs cover her forehead and somewhat of her right eye. It was a lighter blonde then her brothers and her eyes where deep ocean blue and sparkled when she was excited. Being younger and not as important, as she likes to call it, she was also shorter then they where. Compared to her brothers height she was short, they where both about five ten five nine, she was only about five foot three. Her body was figured and her chest was big for a girl her size, she didn't complain thought. Her personality was a mixed of the two brothers, somedays she can be loud, happy, and hyper then sometimes she was quite. When it came to meeting new people she was not shy at all, its not everyday she really got to do that. She did have to ware glasses like her brothers did but she never did, she always wore contacts instead.  
Aaron stood up and stretched bending back pushing her hands into her back until she heard a crack. After that she shuffled out of the living room and into the main entry way of the house. From there it was into the kitchen where she was going to make dinner for the night, and of course it was going to be hamburgers. America and Tony both would be happy with this, and since he was coming back from a meeting it would be nice. They never really cooked much since America would always stop for fast food when he came home. But, today she told him not to so she could cook for them and he happily agreed to it. She pulled out the meat and a frying pan getting started. With the way the people who lived here ate she was gonna need to make a lot, plus fries. What good is a hamburger with out the french fries, non i tell you!  
No longer did she finish up the last one did the front door open then close, signaling that he was home. He called out to her and Tony she did not answer but pulled out the fries pouring them onto a plate then setting them with the rest. Tony walked out from the living room to met up with his friend, together they waked into the dinning room. Jaws hit the floor as eyes set upon the tower of burgers sitting in the middle of the dinning room table. After the little shock was over huge smiles came across their faces, the American's eyes sparkled. The two walked closer into the dinning hall and stared up at the mountain, drawl threatened to spill out of the boys mouths. Aaron came back into the room and set down three large cups of cola onto to table with straws sticking out. This was the kind of dinner anyone would love to come home to after such a long and boring meeting.  
The meeting went just like it always did, England, France, and himself ended up getting into another argument about something. Germany finally got fed up with everything and started to yell at everyone like the good German that he is. Italy stayed in the corner with one of his cats, he was rather board with the meeting that was going on. China sat on the side lines just commenting about everything that was going on like he knew everything. Russia, like always just sat back and laughed at all the loud commotion going on around him. And Japan, like always, just sat there at the table not saying about about anything that was happening.  
Realizing that the meeting was going no where at that point they called it off and said they would try again in a few days. And that day was this Friday, which was in two days. America and Tony sat down waiting for the female to give them the O.K. to start pigging out on food. She lined the bottom half of the mountain with fries and stood back to take one last look at the master piece she created. After taking it in she looked over at the excited two and gave them a short nod letting them know it was okay to eat. It took .2 seconds for them to dig in, within a few minutes everything was gone. All that was left from the three was the crumbs from the bread. Leaning back and patting his stomach America let out a sigh of relief closing his eyes.  
"That was amazing Aaron! Like always you did a good job!" he cheered.  
"Thank you brother! I'm glad you like it!" she gave him a warm smile before picking up the plates taking them to the kitchen to be cleaned. Running the water over the plates she couldn't help but notice that her brother had said nothing about the meeting, it must of gone wrong. He would always tell her what went on during them when he got home, unless he didn't like the out come of it. From behind her the door opened and in walked America he hand his hand behind his head and sighed.  
"Hey, Aaron, I have a meeting again this Friday near Britain's house" he said but was interrupted by her turning around  
"What! Again! You just got back from one and now your leaving again in like two days" sometimes he would be gone for two days to a week when meetings where far away. She frowned at him looking down at the ground.  
"Just hold up and listen I wasn't done talking" he walked over and placed his hand on top of her head giving it a few rubs, meeting up her hair. "Yes, I will be gone again for like three days, but" he paused knowing she was waiting to her the rest. When he didn't continue for a few minutes she pouted  
"But?"  
"I want you to come with me this time and attend the meeting" as soon as those last words came out of his mouth a huge smile crossed hers and her eyes widened. They almost seemed to sparkle more then they normally did when she was excited.  
"Are you for real dude! Thats so awesome I cant wait!" Aaron started to bounce up and down in her place then threw her arms around her brothers neck hugging him. He laughed and hugged her back picking her up and spinning Aaron around. Gently he set her down putting his arm around her shoulder and the other on his hip looking ahead.  
"Until then, do you wanna go play a new scary game I just bought?"  
"Hell to the fucking yes! Why didn't you say so sooner!" the two siblings along with Tony ran up the stairs and into the game room placing the game into the system. Once it started to appear on the screen the lets where switched off and the three sat on the couch. Wide smiles spread across their faces and the game finally started to began, the game was called condemned two bloodshot. For the next few hours the three sat in the dark, the only light was the one from the TV, playing the game. By the time the decided it was time to sleep it was already about twelve at night, a yawn escaped Aaron's mouth.  
"Well lets call it a night and meet back here tomorrow when we get up" America and Tony agreed and they went their separate ways and to their rooms. Closing the door Aaron quickly stripped down into a tank-top and pulled on her pajama shorts. She crawled into her king sized bed and pulled the blankets around her for extra comfort and warms. It took less then ten minutes for her to fall into a blissful sleep.  
The wall that her bed leaned against was the painted all blue with fifty white stars painted into it. The other three walls where painted red and white strips making it look just like the American flag. The bed sat right in the middle of the blue wall, a dresser was placed in front of the bed. The door leading to the hall way was just to the left of the bed and one to a bathroom was on the right side. Two nightstands sat on ether side of the bed and lamps sat on top of them, an alarm clock sat on the left table. The floor was hardwood making it a little easer the clean and harder to stain if something where to spill on it. Two windows sat side by side on the right side of the bed, they over looked the back yard of the house. Heavy, red, black-out curtains covered the window so that way the sun doesn't shine in and blind her in the morning.  
Just as the sun started to rise, deep ocean eyes began to flutter open singling it was time to get up. Even thought it was still really early Aaron got up throwing the covers off and walking into her bathroom. She did her normal morning routine by brushing her hair, then her teeth, then walked down stairs, after dressing, for a light breakfast. Once she was done eating she cleaned up her mess and walked into the back yard heading for the pool. As she got closer a bucket of food was sitting about a foot away, she picked it up and waited. With in a few minutes Whale Dude appeared, opening his mouth Aaron tossed his his breakfast. She set the bucket down making her way back into the warm house. It would be another hour or so before America would awake, so in the mean time she was going to catch up on the game. Setting down on the huge tan sofa she grabbed the controller before turning on the game system. With in just a matter of a few minutes the game itself started to lode up onto the TV screen.  
Slouching on the couch she brought one leg up while the other dangled onto the ground. Her elbow rested on the right side of the couch where she was leaning on it, her eyes where fixed on the TV in front of her. She almost didn't even noticed that Tony had come in and sat to her left just watching like he always did. The game itself was just really creepy with all the weird monsters and visions this dude was having. It had its moments of scary, like when you where walking and black sludge monsters popped from the ceiling. (A/N not even kidding guys that shit happened to me like five times.) One of the most creepiest part of the game was when she got to the cabin. After getting board of the game she handed off the controller to Tony who started to play. She got from her spot and lazily walked out of the room into the hallway with a loud long sigh.  
After standing there for a few minutes listening to the sweet sound of nothingness, Aaron decided to find something to do. It was still a little to early for America to get and there was nothing really to do around the house since the chores where done. She slipped on her shoes then opened up the front door walking out making sure to close it after she left. With it still being nice, quite, and cool outside Aaron made the decision to go for a jog around the block. It's been a while since shes went for a jog, while growing up she use to do it all the time but stopped a year or so ago. When she went to school she was the best cross country runner her school has ever seen or had. Not only did she do cross country she also took the rest of her time to do gymnastics just for the hell of it. So she really was a active girl at one point in time, and it made her feel happy to do it.  
But after she had hurt her leg from running she was to scared to run again in fear of damaging it farther. Of course she got it cheeked out by a doctor and got some treatment for it, but that fear still loomed in her mind. After about a year she guessed it was time to get back out there and see how her leg held out. And to her surprise she didn't feel any pain her it, this made her really happy. Now she can start going back to her daily morning runs around the block, thought she still be cautious. Aaron stopped at the front door and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath again. Thankfully as she opened the door she was met with a burst of cold air, she headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle she downed it in less then twenty seconds, new record for her.  
Refilling the bottle it got placed back into the fridge for it to get cold while the blonde female went up the stairs to go wash her face off. Now she knew to shower after a run, not before it like she did today. She used a towel to pat off the extra water the lingered and dripped down her thin pale face. Ocean eyes met the same eyes and they stared back at the owner throw a mirror. Old memories flashed throw her mind as she continued to stare, some good some bad but mostly about that one time. Her hand reached over and covered a spot of her right side just a little above her waist, where it happened. Aaron took a deep breath and let it out slowly pushing the memory to the back of her mind to lock away. When she opened her eyes she jumped and yelped, turning around she placed her hand on her heart. America had showed up while her eyes where closed, when she jumped a small smile spread across his face.  
"Brother dont do that!"  
"Haha sorry, Aaron, couldn't help myself" she frowned and crossed her arms glaring at her older brother.  
"I thought you where supposed to be a hero" she whispered  
"I am the hero!" he interrupted giving her a thumbs up and a huge smile showing off his perfectly white, straight teeth. Aaron rolled her eyes putting the towel back onto the counter where it had been sitting before.  
"Yea, well your a sucky one for scaring the innocent like that"  
"You'd have to be innocent to begin with" he throw back with a cocky sounding voice and a smirk to match. The two gave out a laugh while walking out the bathroom and into the hall way,  
"I see how it is, am I not innocent enough for you?" both hands where placed over her hips as she leaned all her weight onto on foot with attitude. A high smirk plastered the older siblings face, he just simply pushed his glasses up his nose and walked away. Aaron followed him down the stairs and into the long hallway leading to the kitchen of the house. America opened the door and made his way to the fridge, Aaron jumped onto the island counter. She just watched her brother pull things out and push things to the side to get to whatever it was blocking. He quickly made something up as he brought it to the island sitting it down looking eye to eye with his sister.  
"Don't forget to pack for tonight we are leaving first thing in the morning" as soon as he said that she jumped off the counter and bolted for the stairs to her room. America laughed before finishing up his breakfast and headed for his room as well. He didn't tell anyone that Aaron was going to be coming, England has been asking about he lately so he decided to bring her. That and he always knew she wanted to go to one of the meetings to meet the other nations he knew. There wasn't much to worry about though, all he had to do was watch that France didn't do anything to his little sister. And if he even tried not only would hr beat the living hell out of his but England would as well.  
Aaron around into her room flinging the door open and running to he closet pulling out a bag that was american flag colored. She set it on the bed before walking to her dresser and pulled out four things, pants, shirt, short, and another pair of pants. Even though it was just three days you always should bring an extra outfit just in case of in emergency. She grabbed four shirts tossing them into the back along with some underclothes that she would need. After all that she loaded the pocks of the bag with hair-ties, extra tooth brush, extra brush, toothpaste, and her little stuff dog. Before packing it she held the little toy in her hands and stared at it, such a little thing meant so much to her. That little stuff brown dog was made and given to her by England when she was just a child. America was given toy soldiers with different faces painted onto them.  
A small smile creeped up her face as the memory of getting it came into her mind, at the time she really didn't care for it. But as she got older and older the realization of how important that toy was hit her, it was one of a kind and made with love just for her. Ever since then she carried it every where with her no matter where she went and no matter how old she is she will still carrie it. She placed it back into the little pouch zipping it shut so it wouldn't fall out, then placed the bag by the door. The door opened just as she set it down, she looked up at America then back down at the bag.  
"I'm all packed for tomorrow" she said then smiled  
"Cool, dude, how about we go play some video games!" she laughed running over and jumping onto his back.  
"Only if you carrie me there"  
"Aye aye captain!" he yelled placing his arms under her legs to support them as her arms wrapped around his neck. He took off running down the hall passing up unopened doors till he got to the mahogany colored door. His hand reached out turning the knob till the door started to slowly open, the room was completely dark. The two looked over at each other and then back into the room, Tony had just been in there no less then about five minutes ago America new that for sure. He cheeked on him before going to see if Aaron had finished her packing and wanted to play with them. The slowly made there way into the room, Aaron flipped the switch but the lights didn't come on. She jogged to the middle of the room where America was and grabbed his arm as the door closed behind them. Aaron tightened her grip on his arm and looked around into the darkness that surrounded them.  
"Al what the hell is going on?"  
"I'm not sure" he answered, and just like that a flash light clicked on and Tony swung from the ceiling popping right up into their faces. Their screams could be heard from a mile away, Aaron tried to punch him but he knew all to well she would. When she got scared it was ether curl up into a ball or start throwing punches left and right till she hit something. After a few minutes screams turned into burst of laughter, Tony put the light back in while the two sat on the couch laughing.  
"Tony you little bastard! You nearly scared the life out of me!" Aaron yelled throwing her hand over her heart, a smile could be seen crossing the aliens face. America just laughed and high fived his friend, she had to admit it was a good prank on his part.  
"Alright lets get to playing, sis what do you wanna play?" Aaron walked over to the racks of games and went throw them. The games where organized by alphabetical and by what system they went two, easy and good way to keep games. The top shelf was where x-box games, second was for any and all play-stations, third was for game cube. The forth one was where the wii games where held, the fifth one was for older game systems. Each of these systems where held under the TV stand, some got more used then others. She grabbed one of the games and smiled turning around slowly.  
"How about I kick your's and Tony's ass in smash brothers?" a smile suddenly appeared on the older males face as he got up to go hook the game cube to the flat screen.  
"Well see about that, last time I only let you win"  
"Un huh, sure you did, what ever you wanna say brother" she flopped down onto the couch, America grabbed three controllers and made his way back to the couch. The TV flashed on and the system started up, the three got into ready position. The match was always chosen at random since they could never agree on just one to play on. They also each had a character they always where. Tony was always Link from zelda, America was falco, and Aaron was always Zelda, the three have gotten use to their moves and controls. Evil masked over their faces as the match started, there was always a catch to who ever lost the most. The catch was that the loser had to do one thing from both the two winners, and they could not say no or complain. Last time America had lost and had to clean the whole house and also had to do something embarrassing for Aaron. She enjoyed ever minute of his embarrassment.  
The game was the best out of ten games who ever lost the most would suffer a punishment from the other two. So far the game is tied each one had won one game, so now was the death round, who ever lost this round was the loser. Determination masked over Aaron's face, she was not about to lose this game and do what ever they said. She had never lost before and wasn't about to start today, who knows what they would make her do. The last match was harder then normal it seemed like nether of them wanted to just take one for the team and die. Thankfully just as the match was about to end by the time Tony was blasted off by America living him and his little sister the winners. The two humans jumped up and danced around screaming about being winners and him being the loser. Aaron even started to sing the song we are the champion(A/n I think thats the name). Tony dropped the controller and sighed deeply.  
The punishment did not have to happen that day or that week, it could be when ever the requester wanted it to be. Normally Aaron took about a week to come up with one the plained a time for it all to be laid out. Both boys knew that what ever she was cooking up in her mind was not going to be anything easy. Aaron let out a laugh almost just like her brothers, they sat back down patting Tony on his shoulder.  
"Well what do we do now?" she asked leaning back bringing her knee up to her chest letting the other one dangle off the couch. The slightly older male sat back fixing his glasses then shrugged his shoulders, normally they would play more games but he wanted something different. Right around this time the fall fair would be coming but it wasn't for another week or two. The siblings went ever year to the fairs and to the carnivals riding ever big, scary ride they could find. Fears where put to the test at that time, Aaron wasn't that big on heights but did it anyway to show she wasn't going to be beat by a stupid fear.  
"Well it still really early in the day, we spend about maybe an hour on the game, is there anything out we can go see?" she asked tilting her head  
"I think that new scary movie is now, you know the second one"  
"Insidious chapter 2?"  
"Yes! Dude lets go see it!"  
"It has ghost in it do you think you can handle it?" She mocked smirking he glared at her for a moment.  
"I'm a hero! No stupid movie is gonna scary me! Lets go!" Aaron and Tony shared a looked then shrugged standing up to follow. She grabbed her jacket slipping on her boots before walking out the door, locking it once everyone was out. Just as they got to the movies and cheeked the times it just so happened the next showing was in about ten minutes. Not that many people where in the theater since the movie has been out for a few days now. Taking their seats at the very top America went back out to the snack stand for popcorn, drinks, and candy. The previews just began as the blonde hero walked back in throw the doors with arms full of junk. The first movie was alright didn't really have that many jump scares or scares at all. This one didn't ether but it was still way better then the first and made so much more since of the first one.  
After every movie it was out to get some ice-cream at the local shop just down the street from the show. Aaron got her's first so she took it and sat down at the bench they always sat at, there was a lot of things they always did. It took like five more minutes before the other two got theres.  
"You think you can handle the meeting, sis?" America asked ofter licking a part of his vanilla ice-cream, Aaron looked up from her chocolate and nodded.  
"My big brothers a hero, so, if i really need help he can save me like a good hero right?" she asked smiling, a huge wide smile spread across his face and he nodded.  
"Of course I can!" he started to laugh his signature laugh, Aaron laughed along with him, she was getting more excited about this the more it was brought up. She would be seeing England before the others since he offered for them to stay with him at his house. He only really offered because he wanted to see Aaron before anyone else could. The day was still young, it was only three in the afternoon, there was still about five hours till she went to bed. She looked up at the sky as her brother talked to Tony about a new game that was coming out soon. The sky was starting to turn gray with thick dark clouds, this meant one and one thing only, a storm.  
Her attention was turned back to the almost empty bowl in front of her, the thought of a storm made her lose her taste for food. She really didn't mind storms it was just that they always brought back horrible memorize from her past. During ever storm America would try and distract her, normally it would work and she would get distracted. She just hoped that he could do it again during this storm, or maybe she would just lock herself into her room. Aaron looked down at her hands, she knew her brother was tired of always having to do things like that durning storms. She didn't want to bother him anymore with it, so from now on she was just going to deal with this on her own. Her attention was drawn back by the sound of her brothers voice calling her name.  
"Aaron?"  
"Huh?" she asked looking up confused.  
"Everything alright there sis?" she put on a fake smile and nodded at him, he raised an eyebrow at her but didn't push it anymore.  
"Why dont we go home?" she said standing up throwing her bowl into the garbage the two followed after her then headed back to the house. The rain didn't start to fall until the three where inside the house, no less then ten minutes later came the rest of the storm. By this time Aaron sat in her room with the door locked and a pillow held tight in her arms. With every crackle of thunder and every flash of lightning she would take a deep breathing and release slowly. Her eyes snapped open when a knock came from the door.  
"Aaron why did you lock the door? Is everything alright?"  
"Everything's fine brother dont worry about a things, I'm alright"  
"Why dont you come out and play with me and Tony? We're gonna play C.O.D" she knew he was just trying to get her out and distract her but she wasn't going to let him. At first she didn't say anything, just keep her mouth closed and her face in the pillow she held. A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door, there was some noise like he was trying to get the door open. Well, he did, the door came up in less then a minute she pushed her head up and glared over at him.  
"I didn't say come in..." she called in almost a whisper/hiss  
"Why wont you come out?"  
"Because I want to handle this on my own"  
"Aaron-"  
"No, I know you get tired of always having to help me brother, I know you do, thats why I have to learn to do things myself. I can't always depend on you to be there during every storm to help me, it gets old" her face was now shoved back into the pillow she held onto so tightly, America looked down at her with sad eyes. He reached over and pulled her to him hugging her tightly.  
"Aaron, really, your my baby sister, of course I dont get tired of this. If anything all of this time we spent together has made us closer then ever." she smiled wrapping her arms around him laying her head on his chest. What he had said was true, they have gotten so close because of this whole situation. He kissed the top of her head "so come on" he stood up pulling her to her feet and out the door "lets go kick some zombie ass" her smile only got wider as she nodded. Throw this whole time their bond as brother and sister grew closer and closer, he was not only her brother but her best friend. She was close to Canada as well but not as close as America since they lived together and Canada had his own place.  
Tony was already waiting for them with the game loaded and the controllers sitting out, he sat in the middle. The two walked over siting down and grabbed the controllers, the three nodded and Tony pressed the button to start the game.


	2. Iggy's prank

Deep ocean eyes slowly made their way open as the outside light shinned throw the windows. The only reason the eyes have opened was because there was a knocking coming from the other side of the door. Aaron sighed deeply and slowly throw the covers off and draped her legs over the side of the bed. Arms wrapped around her body as she made her way to the door grabbing the handle and twisting it. Her blue orbs met lighter blue orbs that belonged to the one and only America, who was already fully dressed. Her eyes widened and before he could say a word she slammed the door and ran to her closet. Today was the day they left and flew all the way to England's house for the world meeting they where having. She grabbed a shirt and pair of pants running to her bathroom for a quick shower, there was no time for a run.  
When she got out the shower she quickly pulled over the blue shirt and the black jeans brushing out her hair. Again their was no time to try and blow dry her long thick blonde hair, by the time she landed it would be dry. After brushing her teeth and putting on her socks and shoes she grabbed her bag and jacket before heading down the stairs. At the bottom her brother was waiting with his hands inside his pockets leaning against the staircase post. As Aaron was running down the never ending steps her was trying to pull on her jacket, which matched her brothers. A smile crossed his face as she made the last step, she looked over and smiled back at him.  
"We'll stop and get something to eat before the plain leave, alright?"  
"Yea, that sounds good" with out another word America grabbed the keys to the car and walked out, Aaron following close behind him. Excitement was bursting inside of her as the drew near the air-port of course it would still be while before they actually made it. They had gotten something quick to eat before getting their. Getting throw the whole place took quite some time, bags, passports, security, then getting on the plain and waiting for everyone else. Luckily being the representative of America and D.C you get treated a little more better then anyone else. They had gotten first class seats, no one was beside them or behind them, so pretty much they where their by themselves. It made Aaron happy, this way she could get a little shut eye before landing and having to stay awake the rest of the day.  
Just as the plan started to take off the siblings talked for a few minutes but simply feel fast asleep. Aaron's head was laying on America's shoulder as his head was resting on top of hers, it only took about five minutes to fall asleep. For what seemed like only minutes both sleeping forms where awaken by the pilot talking over the intercom. Aaron looked over to the side and out the window, land was slowly starting to appear before her eyes. Only about ten more minutes and she could see the man that raised her and her brothers, the one and only Britain. The plain landed finally and everyone piled out of the plain and into the air-port to claim their bags and other stuff. It didn't take to long for her and America's bags to make their way around. From what America said there was going to be a car waiting for them in the parking lot with the keys in it. He didn't really say what color it was nor what type of car it would be, that makes it much easier to fine.  
She stepped out the building and stopped turing to the blonde beside her, he didn't looked back and continued to walk. She followed him throw the parking lot until they got to a black mustang, one of her favorite kind of cars. America walked to the back and opened the trunk throwing his and Aaron's bags in then walked to the side of the car opening the door for her. She smiled and got in watching as he walked around and into the other side starting it up, the engine roared to life. The drive was unusually quite, normally he would be talking up a storm with her about something. But, today he had talked less only saying things that where important like the car and sleeping situations. They where getting their own rooms but where right next to each other. Throw her whole life she has never been out the country, so this was the first time she has been anywhere. A large older looking house came into view, it was about two stories hight and pained white.  
The large double doors where a dark mahogany color with gold colored handles and while trimming. Large round pillars stood on each side of the porch holding up the ceiling, eight windows where placed in the front of the house. She got out slowly and looked up in amazement at the house, it was so beautiful and so large. Her house was large and beautiful as well but she saw that every day, this was a different house. Britain had something to take care of so he was not home right now, a key was placed under the mat for them. America opened the door his bag slung over his shoulder along with Aaron's bag.  
"Brother whats wrong with you?" she asked looking around the house, everything was neat and placed just right. Paintings lined the wall a stair case was right in the middle of the room almost like the one at her house. A room, which was the living room, was to the left and a hallway was right down the left side. The walls where just like the house side of the house, white, but the color was a different kind of white. The ceilings where high and a chandler hung from the ceiling, it was really amazing. America didn't say anything but walked up the stairs like he knew where to go, then again he has been here more then once. Aaron followed with out another word, something was bothering him and she didn't want to be yelled at. That's one thing her brothers have never done, they've never yelled at her or even raised their voice in a mean way. She was kinda thankful for that.  
The halls where long and many doors lined the wall leaning into what only Aaron could guess was bedrooms. Why in the hell does one man need such a huge house with so many rooms for anyway? It's not like he's ever gonna have three hundred are ever gonna come over and spend that night at once. She let out a small giggle at the thought of all those people being around Iggy (A/N for those who done now Iggy is his nickname) at once is funny. America said he cant even stand being around the five allies when it was war time, let alone the eight of them now. America looked behind him when she giggled and raised an eyebrow, he didn't like being here for so long. It's not that he hated Britain or anything but he could only handle him for so long with out wanting to kill him. Yea sometimes they got along until someone like France or any of the other allies came along. When someone else was around be became a meager ass.  
He looked forward and just prayed that no one would come over why they where staying here. There was one thing that he knew for a fact he would do, if he was mean to Aaron at all like he was to him then a fight was going to brake out. He will not stand for anyone picking on her, it was only ok for him to do it since they where family. He stopped at two doors and turned around to face the shorter and younger female, she stopped and looked up. He slowly smiled at her and opened the door to the room she would be staying in and she walked in.  
"Whoa, this is nice," she said looking around "it would be better if our flag was painted on the wall" this made her brother laugh and throw his arm around her shoulder.  
"It would but you know the grumpy old man" he laughed  
"What about the grumpy old man" a thick british accent boomed from behind them, the two jumped and then laughed turning around. There stood the man of the house, his hair was still messy and still very blonde. He wore a green tacky looking military uniform, his arms where crossed over his chest staring with deep green eyes. He was still shorter then America but he was also taller then Aaron was, a smile spread across her face. She throw down everything in her arms and ran over to the englishman throwing her arms around his neck tightly. Said man wrapped his arms around her waist smiling  
"It's good to see you too Aaron, how have you been" they pulled away and she moved back to her position beside her brother.  
"I've been pretty good, I learned I can go out running again!" she said happily  
"Thats good to hear, how long have you been waiting?"  
"We where only here about ten minutes" America answered back, Aaron looked down and started to pick up the few things she was holding. The two men started to talk about things she really didn't care about nor was she concerned about it. Her bag was sitting on the king size bed since it was only a few days there was no point in putting clothes away. She did unzip the pocket of the bag pulling out the small brown dog and set it on the bed, the smile reappeared on her face. She turned around to face the two blonde man only to find them already starring at her, she raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" they shock their heads, she shrugged it off and walked over there looping her arms throw both the mens.  
"The meeting has been moved to around one tomorrow since it seems like Russia is having a hard time making it. He said something about a bad snow storm is going one or something like that."  
"Do we really have to wait for the commie to come? Cant we just start with out him?"  
"No, America, personally I feel the same way, and I hate to say that, but its the G8 not the G7"  
"Fine" he sighed, ever since the Cold War he's been calling Russia a commie, and it made Aaron mad. Yea she didn't know the guy, but it was still wrong to call people names not matter how mean or weird they are. What ever they seemed to be talking about was over so Britain looked over and down at the female.  
"I see you still have the little toy I made you" he said, she looked over at the dog on the bed and back over at him with a smile and nodded.  
"I dont go anywhere over night with out it"  
"I'm glad to see it still being of use, why dont we go down and make something to eat, I bet your hungry. I know your brother is, theres not a time when he isn't" America laughed, it was mostly true he was always eating.  
"Alright! Only if I get to cook!" she called while dragging the two down he stairs, once at the bottom she stopped and let Britain led the say. It would only take her one time to learn where the kitchen was, thats one thing she had special about herself. It came in handy but it was also a burden, but she had a picture perfect memory. Once something happened there was no way she was going to be able to forget that it happened. It was good in a way that she could make her way around with out getting lost and when she needs something a the store. But it was also bad because if something bad ever happened to her or something she didn't want to remember there was no getting rid of it. Sure she could not think about it or try and distract herself, but the memory with always be there.  
Britain opened the door to the kitchen letting the two behind him in, Aaron stepped in and looked around the large kitchen. The first thing on her mind was to open ever cabinet and memorize where everything is placed. So that exactly what she started to do, only about five to ten seconds was all it took for her to look into each one. Nether male questioned her since they knew about her memory skill, they just let her do her thing. She finished with the last cabinet and closed it turning to the two still by the door, everything was locked in her brain. With that all done it was time to start cooking, she pulled out a pot setting it on the stove, time to get to work. She pulled things our left and right spices and dressings, it was going to be a good feast tonight. England and America sat down at the island in the kitchen watch her move around like she's lived there her whole life.  
What ever it was she was making was starting to smell really good and their mouths started to water. Now its been about twenty minutes, only a few more things to get and she can serve the food. Luckily she didn't get her cooking skills from a certain english man, actually she learned how to cook from her other brother.  
"Alright boys, the food is ready" she called turning around, three plates had been set out and food on top of it.  
"Oh wow, Aaron that looks amazing" Iggy said coming closer to look at it, to him it would since he cant really cook, but she would never tell him that. She smiled and took one handing it to him then one to her brother finally taking the last one for herself. What she cooked was chicken with sauce and cheese on top, and some other things on the side. It had to be her favorite meal every, it could also be placed in bread to make sandwiches. Aaron sat down with then at the island, she looked back at the time it was just turning about five. It took about six hours and fifty-five minutes, not including baggage claim and the drive to the house. She was glad it was over now she got to hand out with Iggy and tomorrow with all the other counties. It didn't take long for the food to be demolished, which Aaron took as a complement that it was good.  
"Well, Aaron, that was delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Iggy asked setting down a white napkin he was using  
"Not from you, thats for sure" America butted in with a whisper, Iggy turned around and glared daggers at America who just started to laugh. Aaron giggled picking up the plates from the table walking over to the sink,  
"I learned from big brother Canada when I was younger, from there I just keep trying and trying to perfect it. And as you can tell I have perfected this meal, which I'm happy you like it thank you!" she said setting the plates down turning on the water, the water hit the plates washing away some of the extra sauce and cheese that didn't stick to the plate.  
"Aaron you dont have to do that, I'll get it later" Iggy said from behind her  
"No, I got it, I made the mess so I'll clean it, dont worry about" she said not turing around to look at him, America looked over and stood up walking closer pulling up his sleeves.  
"Ready to work Captain!" he yelled standing straight with arms down at his sides, like a soldier waiting for commands. She smiled and did the same,  
"Good! I want you to get the pots and start scrubbing soldier! Be care full the enemy's a bitch to clean!"  
"No worries captain!" with that he turned getting the pots from the stove and bringing them to the sink to be filled with water and soap. Iggy leaned against the counter with a smile on his face, even when they where little they where close. When he first found then they really didn't get along, but the older they got the closer the relationship got. While the two cleaned memories of the two younger siblings played throw Iggy's mind like it was yesterday. Aaron stood back drying her hands on a towel that she had gotten out, America did the same thing.  
"Captain, the war is over, we won" he said Aaron laughed nodding, for real like that sauce is really hard to clean off. It's not a job for the weak willed, it takes some hard scrubbing and some time to get truly clean.  
"Good work soldier, mission over, until next time" Iggy walked Aaron around the house to get her use to it and so she wouldn't get lost. It wasn't that big when you walked around it like it portrayed on the outside, but it was still to big for one person. The house had about fifteen rooms and about sixteen bathrooms, a kitchen, dinning room, game room, living room, and basement. Guess it was a good house for someone who had friends or family over all the time, and that was not Iggy. By now the three where sitting in the living room the siblings on one couch and Iggy on the other across from them.  
"So, how was the flight?" Iggy asked trying to make conversation,  
"Not sure we sleep throw the whole thing, it was a nice nap" Aaron answered back,  
"You sleep almost seven hours!? How?"  
"Not really that sure, guess waking up early makes you so tired you just sleep any way you can" she shrugged leaning back so that way she was leaning on her brother, she laid her her head back on his shoulder. Up until around ten they talked about how things where going back home and what Aaron has been up to. It was nice to see Iggy again she messed not seeing him, every time he came to visit for meetings and stuff she was gone. Normally she had dance or gymnastics or just with a group of friends she had made when she went to school. So, of course she never got to see him much, so these three days she was going to spend as much time with him as she could. When it reached ten o'clock she was to tired to stay awake anymore, even thought she slept almost seven hours. It didn't matter to her she was still tired and was excited about tomorrows meeting, it was going to be great.  
Aaron brushed out her long hair throwing it up in a tight bun before changing into her pajamas for the night. There was a bathroom attached to the room, so she walked in with her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. She peeled back the blankets crawling in and pulling them back over her body up to her chin. The bed was so soft and so comfortable she didn't want to leave it anytime soon, tonight was going to be a good night sleep. Before going to bed she made sure that she took out her contacts, her mind slowly started to drift. Sleep took over the girl like it was nothing, as she slept over in the next room her brother was getting ready for bed. He walked into her room and kissed her forehead whispering a good night before going back to his room. The house was nice and quite by twelve, all the lights where out and the people sleeping, nothing made a sound.  
Sooner then she hoped light began to appear from over the horizon, peeking its way throw the blinds on the window. With in ten minutes light had almost covered the enter room, all she could do was pull the covers over her eyes. It didn't help, once she did that it started to get over heated so she throw them off and looked at the clock. She ground and rolled over on her stomach, it was only eight leaving five hours to get ready. It was only gonna take ten maybe fifteen minutes tops for her to get ready, the only thing taking up time was her hair. Being so long and thick it was going to be harder to tame and put up in a bun and get every single strand of hair. She ended up just laying in bed until around ten, once it was that time she got up to get ready for the day. Aaron had no idea how long this meeting was going to last or if it would even be today, since Iggy said someone was having trouble getting here. Only thing to do right now was to brush out her hair until every single not and tangle was out of her hair.  
Aaron placed the brush back down on the sink and picked up a hair-tie, the started to pull her hair up. It took about ten minutes to get it into a nice and neat tight bun that would last the day, her bangs fell over her face. Then walked over to the bag she brought pulling out a shirt and skirt, that matched her brothers uniform that he always wore to these things. She took off her night clothes and slid into her new ones, then came the socks along with her knee night combat boots. She walked in front of a mirror and looked left and right all around her self before half smiling. Looking back over at the clock it was about eight twenty four, she still had plenty of time to do things. America wouldn't be up just yet but Iggy might be, she left her room and made her way down to the first floor. Nothing seemed to be moving and it was still really quiet throwout the house.  
Before furthering her search it was time to put some food in her stomach before it started to growl. The kitchen was empty but it looked like someone was in there due to the dishes in the sink. All the short blonde ate was toast with jelly on it, nothing big since she wasn't really that hungry in the first place. Time to finish looking for Iggy, if she knew any better he would be in the living room with a book in hand. Thats exactly what she saw while walking into the room, he seemed so focused that he didn't even notice her standing there. She smiled and walked closer so that way she was standing right behind him, leaning over she wrapped her arms around him and giggled as he jumped.  
"Good morning, daddy!" she exclaimed  
"Oh, good morning Aaron, you scared me there for a second" he called back smiling up at her, she giggled and flashed a peace sign before and sitting next to him. Iggy set the book down and turn to her "I see your still a early rise"  
"Some things never change" she said simply then looked towards the door way and sighed "like brothers bad habit of sleeping in late..." Iggy just sighed "so what are you reading there?" she scooted closer to get a good look at the cover of the book. The over was a picture of a long hallway, in the middle of it all was a silver locket and a girl crawling out of it. At the bottom the name Identity was spelled out in giant white letters, it looked pretty good from the cover but never judge a book by its cover.  
"It just book, I needed something to do while I was waiting for twelve to roll around" she picked it up and looked at it more,  
"Is it any good so far?"  
"It's... alright, I wouldn't say it was my favorite"  
"So why not just pick something different? You have such a huge selection of books theres bound to be something in there you haven't read" she placed it down on the table in front of them and leaned back more on the couch waiting for him to reply.  
"Yes, I know" he sighed, "but most of them are on the very top shelf and I would need some kind of latter to get them" she rolled her eyes at him, he then began to tell her about some of his favorite books he had there. It really didn't interest her but she didn't want to be mean and tell him that, so she just zoned out most of the way. She started to think to her self him her mine 'geez daddy needs to make some friends or something all he does is set here and read these books. Go make some friends out out to a bar with them do something other then reading for once!' her attention was drawn back by the sound of something coming down the stairs behind them. Both of their heads turned to the door way waiting for a body to come throw it, but nothing did.  
Aaron turned her face towards Iggy and raised an eye brow at him, he just shrugged and looked back. They sat there in silence for a few minutes waiting for the noise to happen again, there was no way they imagined that... right? No longer able to stand it, Aaron, stood up then took off towards the living room doorway leading to the main hall. Looking all around the front part nothing was there, if it was America he would of made his way to the kitchen. So, to the kitchen she went but when she got there no one was even in the kitchen everything was where it was the last time she was in there. Slowly but surely she made her way back to the living room where Iggy still sat and she shock her head. His eyes went completely white and his body shock a little.  
"What do you mean no!? We both heard someone coming down!" he yelled jumping up and walking over to check for himself  
"No one was here or in the kitchen! Ether brother is getting ready to scare the shit out of us, or someone broke in" she crossed her arms over her chest looking around her, the taller blonde sighed out loud before making his way to the stairs.  
"I'm going to go see if your brother is still sleeping or not" Aaron only nodded as the englishman disappeared around the corner. The minute he rounded the corner America jumped out from behind something with a huge smile on his face. He ran over pulling her into a huge morning hug,  
"Dudette! Wanna help me prank Britain?"  
"Hell yes!" she yelled following the older american up the stair case and down the hall to the room he was using. Once they reached the hot America turned to his sister whispering the plan into her ear before running off. She jogged to the room Iggy was at, he was just shutting the door when she stopped next to him.  
"He was still sleeping when I peeked in"  
"Then who was coming down the stairs... There was no way we both could of imagined the same noise" He simply shock his head and shrugged  
"I have no idea, love" and just like that three knocks came from the other end of the hall, Aaron took a side step closer to Iggy grabbing his sleeve. Again three knocks came but this time it was from behind them. The bushy browed man turned around every time a knock came from around them, knocks came from all around. It seemed to almost circle them getting louder and louder, harder and more frequent. Once it got closer there seem to be a very soft low whisper after each one, Aaron gulped and held on tighter.  
"Daddy..."  
"It's alright, Aaron, there is nothing to worry about" his arms sank around her holding her close. A smirk crossed her face small enough that he couldn't see but big enough for her brother to see, signaling him. From behind them America crawled up getting close to Iggy's ear  
"Dude!" the two bursted into a huge fit of laugher as the blonde jumped about ten feet in the air then fall onto the ground.  
"YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled standing back up getting in America's face, said man was still laughing to hard to answer.  
"Dude you should of saw your self!" he laughed out "I never seen someone jump so high before in my life!" Aaron laughed even harder clutching her sides. Iggy backed away slightly glared daggers over at America, if looks could kill America would of been dead long ago. Aaron subsided her giggles and walked closer throwing her arms around him laying her face on his chest. A few more giggles escape but she managed to stop them never letting go of her 'daddy'. Said daddy sighed placing one arm around her shoulders pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Go get dressed you bloody git, we have to be their earlier then everyone else." a huge smile crossed the girls face as she ran to go get her bombers jacket, that matched America's. She flew down the stairs and stood next to Iggy waiting for her brother, excitement built up with every passing second.


	3. Meeting and Greeting

It was a long drive to the meeting house, but they got there a little past twelve leaving them an hour to do what ever it was Iggy needed to do. He ran around here and there, over and under looking for things and setting things down, he wanted things to look perfect. Aaron sat down in one of the chairs and started to spin around; she didn't want to try and help only to mess something up. And so, this lead to the spinning around in the chair, it kept her entertained for a little, but not long. She stopped spinning and looked around finding her brother with his head down on the table board. Aaron slowly slipped out of the chair and crawled over to her brother getting close to the back of his head. She looked around to make sure no one else was in the room, Iggy was somewhere else, and she leaned in.

"Alfred~" she whispered in a soft yet creepy voice, he jumped up sliding back in the chair, his face pale white.

"Aaron! Dudette!" she was to busy laughing to even try and run away from her brother, who was going to get her back. He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and started to spin around, in attempt to make her dizzy. She was screaming for him to put her down, with her being in a shirt and all, but it didn't work. He started to carry her all around the large room, her banging on his back with her fist. He simply just did his hero laugh one hand on his hip the other around his sister's waist to keep her from falling. Iggy was coming back down the hall, they could hear him arguing with someone but couldn't tell who. The sound of more then one or two footsteps was heard as well. America stopped and stood in the middle of the room, Aaron's cries growing louder and louder. She did not the other counties to see her like this. The door open and all footsteps stopped, Aaron fell limp on her brother's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"America you bloody git! Put her down!" Iggy yelled with a sigh at the end, a smile spread across his face as he spun around a few times and then set her down. Aaron had to grab on to her brother's jacket, though it took her a few times, so she wouldn't loser her balance. Once her vision was back to normal and she could stand straight again, her attention turned to the doors. A group of people stood just staring at the two of them, America throw his arm over her shoulder before yelling.

"Dudes! I want you to meet my little sister, D.C." she put on her best smile and waved over at the group of countries. One with light reddish brown hair and beautiful brown eyes (thought you couldn't really see them) ran over grabbing her hand shacking it.

"Hi! I'm-a Italy!" he said smiling at her, one by one the others started to greet her and tell her their names. Alright so far from what she has seen and meet she could already tell this meeting wasn't going to help shit. Germany, had blonde hair slicked back and really pretty sky blue eyes, he was also very tall to her. He was one of the few she meet that had a serious face and attitude towards this meeting. There was also Japan, who had black hair and soulless brown eyes, he had an emotionless face but was very nice. From there she meet France, long blonde hair with ocean blue eyes, he had a little stubble on his chin. He was more of a big flirt and took nothing serious, Aaron could fell America tighten up when he kissed her hand. Canada was the last one but she already knew him since it was her brother, so she just ran up to him giving him a bear hug and smiled. Aaron could help but think he was the cutest things she's ever seen, not many men would be seen with a little bear in their arms.

That was all of the countries that where here so far, Iggy said something about one more coming. The meeting couldn't go on until said country got there, so in the mean time she started to talk to Italy and Japan. She had a few conversations with the other counties but didn't really talk to them like she did the other two. Italy became one of her best friends, he was just so happy and positive about everything, and she needed a friend like that. In the mist of their conversation of food the door opened drawing everyone's attention to the door. Walking over to the table was a very tall man, almost six foot, he ware a long tannish trench coat with a metal on the left side of his chest. Around his neck was a vary pale looking pinkish tan scarf, his face was sweet looking but hid something she couldn't figure out. His eyes where a purple color, her eyes couldn't stay off the man he was just so interesting to her.

"Alright since everyone is here lets get started" Iggy called, America motioned for his sister to come sit next to him, she nodded before making her way over to him. With in a few minutes things started to turn bad, everyone started to yell and argue with everyone. Now she understood what her brother had to go through every time they had a meeting. Looking down the table she noticed that there where a few people not yelling or doing anything at all, the main three fighting where her brother, Iggy, and France. Germany was sitting there with his eyes closed and arms crossed; he looked as though he was getting ready to explode at any minute. Italy was doodling on some paper, Japan was just sitting there looking down at him hands, Canada was complaining but no one was listening. Russia, on the other hand, was sitting there watching the three blondes argue and fight with each other; a smile never left his face. Thinking back on it he was the only one that she never got introduced to at the beginning. She stood up from her spot and rounded the table before standing right next to the man, even when sitting down he was almost taller then her. He turned from the three men to look up at her, those purple orbs connecting with her blue ones and his childish smile gleaming at her. She smiled back down at him and reached a hand out to him,

"Hi, I'm D.C." she said before feeling a large hand take hers and shake it, surprisingly gently,

"So you're America's little sister, I am Russia, your brother talks about you a lot" he accent was thick, for obvious reasons, and she liked the sound of it. She sat down in an empty chair next to him, she wanted him to keep talking so she could hear his voice, it was very gentle and soft.

"So, do all the meetings end up like this?" she asked leaning back in her seat that she face towards him, he nodded and let out a sigh as well.

"Da, but I don't mind"

"It doesn't get annoying?"

"No, where I come from it's very large and very cold and everyone hates each other quietly, so foolish arguing is fun to me" that same smile was still on his face and it someone bother Aaron, not because he smiled so much but because she felt like it wasn't a real smile. She turned her head slightly to see what was going on behind her to see that Iggy was holding France by the throat and chocking him. She let out a sigh before standing up walking over to the three and grabbed her brother by the ear, he cried in protest and she pulled him and sat him down. Aaron glared as she told him to stay seated; she then proceeded to walk back to the remaining two and get in between them and pushed them apart. France and England went flying back into their own seats; everyone now had their attention on the smaller American girl. She crossed her arms before sighing again,

"This is no why to run a meeting, I'm tired of always hearing about shit not getting done because of all the stupid and point less fight! Everyone is going to shut up and wait their turn to talk! Anyone who starts a fighting will be kicked or punched by me! And I will not hold back! We are going to get something done for once in these damn meetings! I didn't come all this way to watch you guys fight like little three year olds over a dumb toy." Her eyes scanned over the room, everyone was sitting there jaw dropped and eyes widen, seeing that her job was done she walked back over to her own seat. Smiling she sat down "Germany, you can go first if you would like since you seemed to be one of the only ones here that wasn't fighting or off in their own little world." The blonde German at the other end of the table stood up with a nod and started to go on with the meeting, like it was supposed to go. Thanks to Aaron something actually got done that day and no one argued for the rest of the meeting, she was pretty proud of herself. The meeting came to an end and everyone started to gather up their things getting ready to leave. Aaron stood by her brother and Iggy waiting for them to hurry up, she wanted to get back to her room and play her DS. She got lost in her thoughts but was soon interrupted by the sound of a thick British accent calling out to her.

"Aaron?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was out of it"

"Yes I noticed, anyway I asked what did you want to do tomorrow with it being your special day, love" she sighed deeply and shock her head

"Nothing, I don't want to do anything" Aaron crossed her arms over her chest leaning back against the table, America was now standing beside his sister while she stared ahead of her.

"Oh come on dude! We can at less go so an amusement park or something!" he said, it wasn't just said it was more like half yelling gaining everyone's attention in the room. Aaron looked around then back at her brother glaring at him; his goofy smile never fell or faded as he waited for her to answer him.

"Would you be quite? We can talk about this when their aren't people around" not wanting to be around anymore she pushed off the table and started to make her way towards the door and down to the car. She didn't leave with out giving her brother Canada a hug first, America followed close behind his litter sister. Aaron wasn't really the type of girl that celebrated her own birthday, of course she likes to party and have fun but not when it came to her own birthday. America on the other hand always wanted to throw some huge party and have a bunch of people over that she didn't know which would make things just weird and awkward. She slid into the back seat of the small mini cooper that belonged to Iggy, America was sitting in the seat in front of her but was turned around pouting. Aaron raised an eyebrow at her brother; he didn't say anything and continued to stair at her with his big blue eyes just waiting for her to crack. She looked down and sighed knowing it was no use in trying to ignore him,

"Fine, I'll hear what you have to say" this seemed to make him happier

"Alright dude! I was thinking that we all could go to an amusement park! It's been a while since we last went to one and I think it's about time we did! What better excuse to go then your birthday!" Aaron looked to the side thinking throw his plan….

"What do you mean by all?"

"Oh, you know, you, the old man, me, Canada, the rest of the countries already here…"

"America…"

"Come on Aaron! It's not like we get to do this every day and you said you wanted to make new friends what better way then to do this!" she sighed

"Alright, fine, we can go to the amusement park" while he was happily doing some weird dance in the front set, Aaron's mind was on how she could see the mysterious Russian man again. A weird look crossed her face and she shock her head of the thoughts, she hardly knew the guy and yet she wanted to see him again. They had one conversation, and it wasn't much of one at that, so it didn't make since to her of why she was thinking of him like that. Sighing to herself she pushed it out of her mind, she didn't want the distraction right now, within seconds Iggy was walking to the car the two where sitting in. He opened the door sliding in before stopping to give the overly hyper American a weird look, looking back he gave the same look to Aaron hoping she would tell him what was going on.

"What's with the git being so happy for?"

"I agreed to do something for tomorrow…."

"Oh" he turned back around and started to car, the sound of the engine coming to life made her brother stop spazzing out, but it didn't stop him from taking the whole way home. Of course Britain yelled at him to be quite and to keep his mouth shut but it didn't stop him, not even for a second he was to excited. The first thing he had to do when they got back to the house was to call the others and let them know what was going down for tomorrow. The second thing was to figure out what he was going to get his little sister; there were so many things he could choose from. Aaron had a thing for wolves maybe he could get her something wolf related like a stuff toy, or a blanket that had wolves on it. Before he did any of that stuff they needed to figure out what amusement park they where going to meet at, there was about four or five they could choose from. Since it was Britain's country, America was going to have to ask him which one had the most rides and was the best to go to. Although it was Britain he was talking about, he didn't know what fun was even if it came and smacked him in the face. America turned his head slightly to look over at his sister, she was staring out the window and her eyes showed she was off in her own little world. He smiled slightly and turned back around just as the three pulled up to the house.

Aaron crawled out of the cramped car with a smile, she was finally able to stretch her legs, Iggy really needed to get a bigger car. She followed in behind the two males still off in her own world thinking about the good old days when there wasn't so much work to be done. Her best memory was during the roaring 20's when everyone was having a good time partying and buying everything they wanted cause they could. Even though it lead up to the depression everyone was pretty much happy living their lives of freedom and not worrying about a thing. She could clearly remember spending those days messing around with her brother, running around the back yard playing around. During those times even Canada was there, the three siblings getting along and messing around was just the best time. But once the depression hit things started to go down hill from there, no one was happy and things started going on in Europe. After the depression came World War 2, and after that was the Cold War, there was never any time for the siblings to just hang out. Those where the days she messed the most, hopefully those days could come again.

Aaron found her brother's hand waving in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts and giving him her attention. He laughed and grabbed her arm dragging her into the house,

"Dude you really needed to stop spacing out on us like that"

"Sure I'll get right on that, but first, where are we going?"

"To my room! I brought the Xbox along with us so we would have something fun to do!" America cheered as he kicked open the door to the room he was staying in. Laying across the bed was the Xbox he had mentioned earlier, next to it was a couple of games to go along with it that the two haven't played yet. A smile crossed the young girl's face and her blue eyes sparkled,

"Dude no way! Set this bitch up and lets get this show on the road!" Before she could finish her sentence America was already getting things set up, Aaron walked to the bed and looked at the games he had taken. One was the new zombie came called 'The Last of Us', another was new 'Assassins Creed' game and the third one was 'Beyond Two Souls'. All three games looked really good and really fun, but right now was the trouble of deciding on what one where the two going to play first. They knew that they weren't two player games; one would play the first half of the game while the other would play the second half. Or one would play it then the other would come in and replay it to go after things the first person missed the first time around. Looking at her chooses for a few minutes she decided to go with the newest on 'Beyond Two Souls' it looked really fun. With the decision of what game to play she also decided to let her brother play the first time so she can just watch find the hidden things. For pretty much the rest of the day the two pretty much just stayed in the room, America was focused on playing the game and Aaron was focused on watching the game. The only breaks they had where to the bathroom or when it was time to get/make something for them to eat.

While Aaron was in the kitchen cooking, America was calling and talking to people about tomorrow, and where to all meet up at. A lot of the countries where happy to go, and the there was Germany who really didn't like fun things, but Italy would make him go ether way. They where all going to meet up by the main entrance and once inside they could go off and do what every the hell they wanted to. Everyone was to be there by at less ten and around noon they would meet up at the food courts for lunch and then off they go again. Before then while Aaron would be getting ready Iggy would sneak off to go and get her a little something, even thought she told him not to. During dinner they talked and eat, you know the normal things, then the dishes where cleaned. Once everything was taken care of Aaron and America ran off to go play as much of the game as they could before they retired for the night. On the inside Aaron was actually really excited about tomorrow, and couldn't wait to go and ride as many rides as she could.

She was going to even ride all the roller costars, despite the fact that she wasn't a big fan of heights; best way to get over a fear is to face it. Around eleven she left her brother's room and made her way back to her own to get ready for bed, she was going to need all the energy she could get for tomorrow. Brushing her hair she pulled it up and got into her night clothes before crawling into the bed and closing her eyes. But like normal she didn't fall asleep as fast as she wanted to, know that she was laying down her thoughts went to a certain person. She wondered if he was even going to be there, America was the one who invited people and he really didn't like the Russian man. So could it be that he didn't even tell him about the amusement park? The only way to find out was to find out, while her mind was still on him she slowly drifted off to sleep. A lot of things where going to happen tomorrow and so that what she mostly dreamed about, the other half was of Russia. She still felt weird about thinking of him, she met the dude once and had a small talk, she shouldn't be thinking of him like she was. Well, it was best to just not argue with her mind, right now it was time to rest and hope that tomorrow goes as well and her dreams make it.


End file.
